Lars Sickness
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Lars sakit karena terlalu memaksakan diri, udara Thornkeep menambah penyakitnya dan Lars merutuki itu. Tetapi, berkat penyakit itulah dua insan mulai menjalin perasaan khusus yang timbul di hati mereka/DLDR/first fict in this fandom/oneshoot/


An **AVEYOND: RHEN'S QUEST ** FANFICTION

.

Disclaimer: Aveyond punya Amaranth

.

Warning: OOC (maybe), typo, oneshoot

Pairings: Lars/Rhen, John/Elini, Galahad/Te'ijal

Genre: Romance/Family

Rate: T

.

.

.

Suatu pagi yang buruk di sebuah kota salju yang bernama Thornkeep, terdengarlah suara-suara berisik yang berasal dari inn. Suara berisik tersebut, seperti suara pertengkaran suami istri. Kenyataannya, suara berisik itu adalah hasil dari pertengkaran seorang gadis cantik bersurai lavender dan seorang pemuda tampan berambut hijau tua.

"Dasar rumput laut! Pergi dari hadapanku!" amuk heroine kita, Rhen Pendragon. Iris birunya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Hey! Kaulah yang harus pergi! This is my room!" bentak seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya, Lars Tenobor.

Rhen tersadar. Sedari tadi, ia dan Lars sedang bertengkar mengenai sarapan. Kejadian awalnya dimulai dari ketika Rhen memasuki kamar Lars. Dan akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran itu.

'Berarti… ini kamar Lars…?' kata Rhen dalam hati. Ia menatap pemuda yang sedari tadi menatapnya jengkel.

"This is my room, slave!" bentaknya, "get out from my room!"

Wajah Rhen seketika berubah menjadi merah padam, antara jengkel dan malu. Ia berbalik badan dan berjalan keluar. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar Lars, ia berkata, "pokoknya kau harus makan, aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau tambah sakit dan merepotkan kami…"

Rhen segera berjalan keluar kamar Lars dan menutup pintunya.

Setelah merasa Rhen agak jauh, Lars tertawa terbahak-bahak, "dia itu sangat lucu… dasar budak…" gumam Lars. Ia menatap pintu yang baru saja dilewati sang Sword Singer dengan lembut.

'Krieet…'

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Lars terbuka lagi, masuklah seorang wanita dewasa berkulit tan dengan rambut perak panjangnya.

"Jadi, tuan sorcerer… apakah anda sudah sembuh?" Tanya wanita itu.

Lars memalingkan wajahnya, ia paling tidak suka pada wanita ini. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki 'koleksi' suami. Bukannya ia tidak suka, hanya saja ia merasa agak takut dengan wanita yang memiliki banyak suami.

"Tuan sorcerer?" Tanya wanita yang akrab dipanggil Elini itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, summoner…" kata Lars.

"Tapi, rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan nona Sword singer?" Tanya Elini sambil tersenyum.

Sang sorcerer menatap tidak suka kepada wanita yang mampu memanggil iblis itu.

"Bagaimanapun, it's your fault, sorcerer. Seandainya kau tidak memaksakan diri untuk berjalan-jalan diluar desa Thornkeep, kau pasti tidak akan terbaring lemah seperti ini," lanjut Elini lagi dengan senyum yang terkembang. Senyum mengejek.

"Shut up…" desis Lars. Ia menarik selimutnya sehingga menutupi hidungnya.

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat," kata Elini sambil berjalan keluar kamar Lars.

'BLAM,' Pintu tertutup.

Hening kembali.

'It's so cold…' pikir Lars. Ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya. Udara Thornkeep memang sangat dingin. Apalagi, ditambah dengan kemarahan Snow Queen yang sedang bertengkar dengan suaminya, Mountain King. Badai buatan Snow Queen membuat udara di Thornkeep semakin membeku.

'Drap… drap… drap'

"Husband! Kemari! Hangatkan aku!"

"Menjauh dariku, Demon Spawn!"

Lars hanya menghela napas. 'Pasti si vampress sedang kejar-kejaran dengan suaminya…' pikirnya.

"Te'ijal! Galahad! Berhenti! Kalian dapat membuat Lars terbangun!" seru sebuah suara.

Diam-diam Lars tersenyum. Itu suara Rhen.

"Kalau dia tidak kabur, aku pasti tak akan berteriak-teriak seperti ini, sword singer," kata suara anggun seorang wanita dewasa.

"Tapi Te'ijal, ini demi Lars juga. Kalau dia tidak cepat sembuh, maka kita tidak akan dapat melanjutkan quest kita. Bagaimanapun ia sangat berguna dan berharga bagi kita," kata Rhen.

Suasana hening kembali.

'Cih, kenapa budak itu mengasihaniku?' pikir Lars kesal. Sebenarnya, ia sedang menutupi perasaan yang sedang tumbuh dihatinya. Ia sudah berusaha memendam perasaan itu dalam-dalam, tetapi seiring bertambahnya waktu, perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar. Semakin ia memendam perasaan itu dalam-dalam, semakin besar dan kuat jugalah perasaan itu.

"So please, keep silent. Okay?" kata suara Rhen lembut.

Lars merengut, dengan susah payah ia bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu sambil meraba-raba dinding. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

'It's hurt…' keluhnya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, ia segera membukanya.

Semua yang ada di luar langsung menatap Lars.

"What? Kenapa kalian berhenti berisik, hah? I am allright. Don't treat me like a baby!" serunya. Ia melemparkan pandangannya kearah Rhen yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu dan menatapnya khawatir, "especially you, **slave**."

Rhen menatap Lars tajam. Ia langsung membuang muka.

"What's your problem, slave? Kenapa kau membuang muka?" kata Lars lagi. Ia ber-smirk ria.

Rhen tidak menjawab. Ia menatap keluar.

Sang sorcerer menghela napas berat. Ia lalu berjalan dengan susah payah kearah Rhen. Dan duduk disebelahnya.

Elini yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum. Sebuah ide telah menghampiri otaknya. Ia segera menarik tangan Pirate John, "Oh John, Let's have a lunch," katanya sambil menarik tangan Pirate John menuju dapur.

"Of course, my dear…" kata John yang sepertinya masih dibawah efek love potion yang disiramkan Elini secara (tidak) sengaja.

Elini mengedipkan matanya kearah Te'ijal. Te'ijal tersenyum, ia mengerti.

"Husband, kita harus menyelidiki kemarahan Snow Queen. Kasihan desa ini kalau terus-terusan terjadi badai salju. Lama-lama desa ini akan tertutup salju," kata Te'ijal sambil menatap kearah suaminya, sang Paladin dari Sedona Kingdom.

Galahad hanya menatap Te'ijal aneh, tapi akhirnya ia setuju, "baiklah," ujarnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ia berjalan keluar inn mengikuti istrinya.

Akhirnya di inn itu hanya tersisa Rhen dan Lars. Dameon sedang pergi mencari informasi dan Mad Marge sedang membeli perlengkapan.

"Lars, are you alright?"

Lars menoleh, Rhen menatapnya khawatir.

'Aku tidak suka tatapannya itu…' gumam Lars dalam hati. Ia segera membuang muka, "I am alright."

Rhen menghela napas. Tatapannya kosong. Sesungguhnya, ia khawatir akan keadaan ex-masternya itu. Dari tadi, hembusan napasnya terdengar berat, dan ia terlihat sangat kesulitan bernapas. Bahkan, Rhen dapat merasakan suhu tubuh pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Lars… kupikir, kau harus beristirahat…" kata Rhen pelan.

"I already said, I am alright!" seru Lars, "aku bukanlah seorang pemuda yang lemah, slave!"

Rhen memutar bola matanya, "up to you."

Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

'I-… I can't stand it anymore…' keluh Lars, "it's very hurt…" seketika pandangannya menggelap.

Pluk!

Rhen menoleh, bahunya terasa berat.

"Lars?" ternyata Lars pingsan di bahunya. Napasnya memburu. Kepalanya yang menyentuh bahu Rhen, terasa sangat panas.

"Lars? Tubuhmu sangat panas!" pekik Rhen, "ayo kita ke kamarmu!" Rhen segera membantu Lars untuk berdiri dan membantunya untuk berjalan.

.

.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Rhen dapat mencapai kamar Lars.

"Ukh… hang on, Lars…"

Perlahan-lahan, Lars membuka matanya, "R-Rhen…"

"Lars? Kau sudah sadar?" kata Rhen khawatir.

Lars mengangguk lemah.

"Berbaringlah, sepertinya penyakitmu bertambah parah," kata Rhen lagi. Ia membantu Lars untuk berbaring.

"Thank you…" kata Lars pelan.

Rhen sedikit terkejut, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut, "You are welcome."

Lars tersenyum dan menutup matanya, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus.

"Hihihi… dia tertidur," kata Rhen sambil tertawa kecil. Ia mengelus rambut hijau Lars dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

Seiring dengan perjalanan mereka, sebenarnya Rhen juga memiliki perasaan lain terhadap Lars. Bukan sebagai teman ataupun sahabat. Ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang spesial di hati Lars.

"Lars…" ia menyentuh pipi Lars yang kemerahan. Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas.

Tiba-tiba, Lars membuka matanya, "Rhen?"

Rhen terkejut, ia buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya. Pipinya yang putih kini dihiasi oleh semburat merah yang manis, "u-uhmm… selamat tidur…" kata Rhen gugup. Ia segera berjalan keluar kamar.

"Wait!"

"?"

Lars menarik kepangan rambut lavender Rhen, sehingga tubuh Rhen ikut tertarik dan terjatuh tepat di samping Lars.

'BRUK!'

"L-Lars?"

Lars segera memeluk tubuh Rhen. Hembusan napas Rhen terasa di dadanya, "you're cold…"

Wajah Rhen semakin bertambah merah. Ia sendiri sebenarnya memang kedinginan. Dan ketika Lars memeluknya, ia merasa nyaman dan hangat.

"La-Lars… please, let me go…" keluh Rhen lemah. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini.

"Please, only for now… kau boleh pergi setelah aku tertidur," kata Lars sambil memejamkan matanya.

Rhen mengangguk. Lars memeluknya erat, seakan tidak ingin ia pergi.

'Lars… kau mempermainkanku ya…?' pikir Rhen dalam hati. Ia menatap ke wajah Lars.

Dengan cepat, Lars membuka matanya dan mengecup bibir Rhen dengan lembut. Bibir Lars yang hangat menyentuh bibir Rhen yang dingin. Rhen tersentak, tetapi ia menikmatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, Lars menjauhkan wajahnya.

Rhen membuka kedua matanya. Wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah padam, "L-L-La-Lars…?"

Lars hanya menyeringai, kemudian ia menarik Rhen ke pelukannya dan memeluknya erat-erat agar Rhen tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang kini dihiasi semburat merah yang mempermanis dirinya.

"A-apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu?" seru Rhen. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Lars yang hangat. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Lars yang tidak beraturan.

Lars terdiam sejenak, kemudian bibirnya terbuka dan berkata, "Because, I love you…"

Iris biru Rhen membulat, "you are lying!" serunya. Sebentar lagi matanya akan meneteskan cairan bening.

Lars hanya menutup matanya, "I am not… I really love you…"

Rhen terdiam. Air matanya menetes dan membasahi baju Lars.

"Why are you crying?" Tanya Lars lembut.

"I-I just can't believe it…" kata Rhen disela-sela tangisannya.

Lars tersenyum. Rhen yang melihatnya langsung bersemu merah. Ternyata ketika Lars tersenyum, ia menjadi sangat tampan. Lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"You can believe it, now…" kata Lars sambil mengecup dahi Rhen.

.

.

.

~Omake~

Elini: "Fufufu… mereka sangat manis ya…" (mengintip Lars dan Rhen yang tertidur sambil berpelukan dari celah pintu)

John: "Apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya ya?"

Te'ijal: "Hanya mereka yang tahu." (smirk)

Galahad: "Sorcerer seperti ingin melindunginya dan menjaganya."

Elini: "Aku setuju padamu, paladin."

Dameon: "Huh? Ada apa?" (baru pulang)

(Elini dan Te'ijal menatap Dameon tajam)

Dameon: "Oh come on! Ada ap-…?" (ikut mengintip)

Elini: "Shut up your mouth, or I will summon my Red Demon…"

Te'ijal: "Shut up your mouth, or I will drink your blood…"

Dameon: "O-Okay…" (pergi menjauh)

.

The END~

.

.

A/N: kyaaaa! My first Aveyond fanfict! w, hanya butuh 1 minggu setelah aveyond 1 tamat untuk membuat fict ini XD. Mereka adalah pairing fav Hika yang nggak kesampaian di aveyond 1. Padahal awalnya, pas Lars join di party, Hika mikir gini: "IKH! Ngapain join sih? Kenapa harus dia? Cih…", eh lama kelamaan jadi suka XD #curcol.

Sekarang Hika lagi sibuk namatin Aveyond 5 :D #gakadayangnanya. Niatnya sih Hika mau bikin fict Aveyond dari 1 sampai 6. Tapi nggak tau juga deh T_T

Okeh… alurnya kecepetan #diinjek. Habisnya kejar updatean fict lain T_T

Anyway, semoga terhibur dengan fict (abal) Hika ini :D

See ya on another aveyond fanfict ^^

Sign

~HiShou~


End file.
